Starter Guide
Welcome to Bobs TDM RP, Now if your reading this you either must be A: just joined the server and want a closer look or B: Came across this on the internet and are for some reason still reading. Either way let me congratulate you on finding a quality gmod server. : Now if you are coming from the server then this guide should be a refresher for you since you Should have been introduced by a Greeter, now if you dont want to go through all that again then scroll down till you see First Combat Experience: Complete Starter Guide Now, most likely you will spawn in the trainstation on our custom edit of C18, Sometimes we dont have any greeters available so a Staff Member should be able to help you out. If by chance you are in an empty lobby then you might want to read a bit. Now at the bottom left of the picture you will see as follows: #Time: The total amount of time you have spent on the server #BP: Battle Points are used for a number of things and are generally used for playing higher level Jobs #Money: Money is as course the amount of funds available on hand for various things like buying and modifying guns. #Circulator: This Determines the chance that you will receive drops from combat. The circulator can be configured with !circulator and the number you want: 1: - Luck: Gives you more chance of a gem drop. (If its 100% you got a 100% boost for gem drops.) 2: - Gunman: All your gun stats (EXCLUDING DAMAGE AND RPM) gains a slight boost. 3: - Greed: You lose less money from death. 4: - Jump: Your jump height increases slightly. 5: - Life: Your HP gains a slight boost. 6: - Ammo: Increases ammo max, and also increase ammo you start with. 7: - Chaos: Has a slight chance of causing weird effects with other player. (Example, walking over players without jumping.) Now since you have learned your way around the HUD Interface, you'll need to learn about the inventory system: The inventory system or the Inv system for short is a way to store, view and craft items you have got in the server. Once you put anything in here, it will be secure even if: you log off, there is a server crash (Bob likes to playtest the content that he is regularly updating and this will sometimes cause problems), the server changes map, etc... Now these things will only be saved if you place them in your inventory, to place guns in your inventory you need to press Alt + E 'to save the item, if you did it right the item should "Jump up" and Disappear while followed by a "thumping sound" or the sound of moving boxes. New players should check in their inventory when they are done to see if they did it right so they can know when their gun is secure while saving any headaches later on. To access your inventory type the command '!inv 'in chat.(Please note that any other variations besides !inv will not work) ''then select the category: Guns and find the gun below. The only guns that you cannot put in your inventory are cheap guns and certain legendaries. '''While you are in your inventory you should go into the items page and go to STARTER PACK and select open. You will receive a couple mods that you can use to customize your guns and make them more effective. To view a full guide on Gun Modding please click on the link. Now, once you find a gun you like you can Bind your gun so when you die you can receive it when you spawn. To do so, equip the weapon you want and then go into !inv and use an Amethyst, using one will add 15 minutes to the bind time and allow you to die without losing the gun, however please notice the bound time as dying removes a chunk of time depending on the weapon and mods it has. if it reaches zero than the next time you die you will drop the gun on the ground. Transit Points Now depending on the map you will see different things, in our default map you will see CrS MT BA TS and CoS. These are transit points, Transit Points are scattered around the map and are placed in strategic positions. On the front of any transit point is a "progress Bar'' of sorts, If you are one of the two main combat teams (I.E Cops or Crims) then the white line in the middle will slowly move to your respective side (Blue and Orange respectively) Once it reaches the end of your teams "area" the Transit Point will show a notification on the top left and the point will change color respective to whichever team had captured it. Capturing a point allows the team to spawn at it, this is important because the distance between the two default spawns is long and it could take around 10 seconds to get back in the fight. If at any time all the transit points are controlled by one team, that team will get the following rewards: 10k in cash, one Gem, and one mod print. The points will then reset and the process starts over again, however if one team captures all the points without the other team capturing any then they must wait for the enemy team to capture a point and then retake it to get the rewards. This feature was added to remove "Farming" or "Grinding" for rewards. Also, There must be a certain number of combat Jobs before the points can be captured and if for example, the number of combat jobs goes below the minimum amount, then any captured points will slowly revert to neutral. First Combat Experience Now since you have learned the basics you are now ready to begin fighting. Most likely you would have accumulated enough BP to begin as an advanced class on either team but for now it would be easier for you to find some NPC's to kill. Killing NPC"s will give you money and BP (Not as much as killing players however) ''and are a great way of testing weapons before you use them against players. Some maps may not have zombies and might force you to kill players. You should then go into the jobs menu '''F4 '''and select either +Police Recruit or ~Gangster. Either one allows you to play with teammates to kill the enemy team and capture objectives. Now when you die you will see '''Perks '''on the left side of the screen, these do different things for example glider allows a player to slow their descent and travel long distances easily. Jetpack allows players to reach new heights and to set on fire any enemies below you. Detector places a large red dot on all enemies on your HUD. Its important to find the setup that works good for you. After alittle while you should have gained enough BP to select more advanced jobs, unlike the Recruit and the Gangster, these have a more specific expertise and spawn with guns specific to their class and playstyle. These classes are not as flexible as the starter classes as some of them are slow compared to others or have less health, In order to get the full experience of Bobs TDM you should play through as many classes you can to expand your playstyle. Conclusion Bobs TDM RP is one of the most fun and intricate servers on Garry's Mod, if you take the time to learn the inner workings of the server and if you try to experience everything, you will find a server that you can spend days and weekends on. As of 3/24/17 I have around 350 hours and I do not plan on stopping. I hope you the best of luck and I hope I see you on the server! ''~~~Vanilla Drizzle~~~